


Belong not to the real existence of things

by Kaesteranya



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short on Fuu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong not to the real existence of things

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for January 17, 2010.

Being sparse of words was a defense mechanism of Fuujin’s, although it was doubtless that no one thought of it that way. SeeD training and something of a difficult childhood conditioned her to believe that the more one was like a machine, the easier things would be. Hence, articulation was not one of her strong points and she doubted that it ever would be.

 

The idea of the posse appealed to Fuujin more than she’d admit, but that wasn’t the reason why she stayed behind. Somebody had to be around to make sure Raijin didn’t get his tongue in weird places (she recalls refrigerators and iced poles with some disdain now) and because Seifer needed a mother to put him into place, even if she talked like a cyborg. And there was fishing too. That was always fun.


End file.
